Fire giant
| size4e = Large | origin4e = Elemental | type4e = Humanoid | subtype4e = Giant | alignment4e = Evil | refs4e = | size3e = Large | type3e = Giant | subtype3e = Fire | alignment3e = Often lawful evil | challenge3e = 10 | refs3e = | size2e = Huge | alignment2e = Lawful evil | refs2e = | size1e = Large | alignment1e = Lawful evil | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision, low-light vision | lifespan = 350 years old | location = The Elemental Chaos and the Prime Material Plane The Elemental Plane of Fire | language = Giant, Jotunild | subraces = | climate = Warm | terrain = Mountains | height = Male: 18′11″ (5.76 m); female: 18′3″ (5.56 m) Male: 12' (3.7 m) | length = | wingspan = | weight = Male: 1926 lbs. (873.6 kg); female: 1326 lbs. (601.5 kg) Male: 7,000 lbs. (3200 kg) | skincolor = Coal black | haircolor = Bright orange | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = | first = | based = }} Fire giants were a type of giant. Description Fire giants stood around eighteen feet (five meters) tall and were dwarf-like in appearance. They tended towards orange or red hair and very dark skin. Adults weighed around 7,000 pounds (3,000 kilograms). Combat Although fire giants were immune to fire, some were particularly vulnerable to cold. A fire giant's vision was well adapted to cope with the shimmering associated with high temperatures. Society Fire giants lived in small family groups, called huslyder. They preferred to dwell in hot environments like volcanic areas, either in caverns or castles, and existed in societies often led by a king or a queen. Their clothing was usually flame-colored or black, and singed. Armor was generally made from steel. Fire Giants used magically flaming weapons whenever possible. They attacked with rocks heated in fire or lava to soften targets before engaging in melee. Fire Giants were hostage takers and often took payments from less powerful creatures in the surrounding area in exchange for not attacking them. Fire giants spoke Jotunild and Jotun. Appendix Gallery Fire_giant_queen-5e.jpg|''A fire giant examining a slave's work.'' NwN Fire Giant F.jpg|A female fire giant in the Neverwinter Nights game editor. NwN Fire Giant M.jpg|A male fire giant in the Neverwinter Nights game editor. BGII ToB - Creature - Fire Giant.jpg|A fire giant stolen from the Plane of Fire in ''Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal''. Blood War - Fire Giant Forgepriest 2.jpg|A fire giant forgepriest miniature from the "Blood War" range. IWD - Creature - Fire Giant.jpg|A fire giant standing guard in ''Icewind Dale''. PoR_-_Creature_-_Battle_-_Fire_Giant.jpg| A fire giant in the ''Pool of Radiance'' game, in combat view. PoR_-_Creature_-_Fire_Giant.jpg|A fire giant in the Pool of Radiance game, in dialog view. Firegiantskull.png|A fire giant's skull. Appearances ;Adventures: *''Storm King's Thunder'' *''The Pipes of Doom'' *''Waterdeep: Dungeon of the Mad Mage'' ;Board games: *''Assault of the Giants'' ;Video games: *''Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal'' *''Gateway to the Savage Frontier'' *''Icewind Dale'' *''Neverwinter Nights'' *''Pool of Radiance'' References Connections Category:True giants Category:Creatures found in the Elemental Plane of Fire Category:Creatures found in the Elemental Chaos Category:Creatures found in the Fountains of Creation